rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beowolf
}} Beowolves[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] are large, dark, werewolf-like RWBY "Red" Trailer The Beowolves confront Ruby as she is walking through the Snowy Forest. They rush at Ruby, but she dodges and unsheathes her weapon, Crescent Rose, and begins to attack them. After a few bullets fired, Ruby fully activates Crescent Rose, now using its scythe function, to attack the Beowolves in a series of vicious attacks. Eventually, one Beowolf puts Ruby on the defensive, but it was only temporary, as Ruby switched ammo and quickly went back on the offensive and finished off the remaining Beowolves. The Emerald Forest The Beowolves appear in the Emerald Forest as Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee walk through it. Weiss, separated from Ruby, prepares to attack the Beowolves. However, Ruby suddenly reappears and hits one of the Beowolves with her scythe. This causes Weiss to misfire when she tries to stop herself from hitting Ruby and instead starts a small forest fire. This distracts Ruby enough that the Beowolf she had attacked hits her into Weiss. Ruby plans on continuing the fight with the Beowolves, but is forced to flee with Weiss when the fire spreads. The Beowolves themselves seem upset by the fire as they howl into the sky and begin to scatter in various directions. Appearance Beowolves resemble the traditional, bipedal forms of lycanthropes, also known as werewolves. However they seem much larger in comparison, they stand on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have long sharp claws, with which they lunge at Ruby during the Red trailer. strength to knock back Ruby with a swiping motion[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6052&v=more RWBY 'Red' Trailer]. Abilities & Powers They are first shown in the "Red" Trailer as Ruby's opponents[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6052&v=more RWBY 'Red' Trailer]. They attack like a regular wolf would, with clawing and lunges, and no special skills or abilities demonstrated as of yet. Although unlike wolves, Beowolves will not retreat, even if several are killed in a confrontation. They are extremely agile however, as seen when they stalked Ruby through the Snowy Forest, as well as in their subsequent fight with her. Trivia *According to Miles, Rooster Teeth is "very proud" of the name "Beowolf". [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] *According to Monty, Ruby fighting wolves was intentional, as he wanted people to see the obvious reference to "Little Red Riding Hood." *The Beowolf name originates from the Anglo-Saxon epic poem Beowulf, which is about a great hero who slays many monsters. *In the Red Trailer, the Beowolves appeared as black wolf shadows, because Monty was working on the trailer by himself. Patrick Rodriguez, one of the concept artists and character designers for the series, later redesigned the Beowolves. Image Gallery Grim.png|Sillouhettes of the Beowolves, among various other Grimms TheGrim.png|Beowolves, appearing along side a Crow-like Grimm and a serpentine-like Grimm BeoDead.png|A dead Beowolf's body, dissolving into rose petals Pack.png|A large pack of Beowolves BeoLunge.png|Beowolves lunging at Ruby Agility.png|A Beowolf briefly appears sprinting through the Snowy Forest GrimmBeast2.png|A beowolf appears before Weiss Schnee in the Emerald Forest GrimmBeast.png|The Beowolf prepares to attack New_Picture_14_RT.jpg RWBY6 004191.png|A larger-than-normal Beowolf, possibly an Alpha Beowolf References Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm